The story of us
by smellbeforerain
Summary: El comienzo de la historia Finchel, desde el punto de vista de Rachel. Basado en la serie


**The story of us**

**1.Él  
><strong>

**S**iemprefui propensa a creer en los cuentos de hadas, era inevitable escuchar alguno y terminar envuelta con la magia del final. Todos terminaban felices, cantando y la mala desaparecía de escena. Luego de los cuentos, aparecieron las novelas, donde el chico más lindo que todos amaban, comenzaba a salir con la perdedora, y era de quien se enamoraba. ¿Quién me hizo creer que la vida real era igual? Todavía no entiendo en qué momento pude pensar que yo le gustaría a _él_. En la escuela soy solo una más.

No soy una de esas chicas que mira a cada chico que le pasa por delante, tampoco se me acercan con facilidad, pero con _él _era diferente. Cuando el Sr. Shuster dijo que alguien nuevo entraría al club Glee, nunca pensé que aparecería _él_, el gran _Finn Hudson_. En el momento en que nuestras voces sonaron al unísono, puede descubrir que realmente era perfecto, comencé a observarlo: Su rostro, la forma en que se sonrojaba, y sus pequeñas pecas, casi invisibles.

Inevitablemente comencé hablar con _él_, y lo que más me sorprendió es que no era como los otros jugadores del equipo, no parecía egocéntrico, ni mal chico, como esos que botaban en los basureros a los otros, o que se deshacen de cinco slushies en tres segundos.

Luego de un par de palabras lanzó sin rodeos, _"tengo novia",_ _mierda mierda mierda_, pensé. _"Llevamos cuatro meses, ella es genial"_ _Dios, Dios, Dios_. ¿Por qué? Y claro, si era tan lindo como estaría solo, en medio de todas esas chicas que se le abalanzaban como... ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo celos? Wow, ¡Vaya sentimiento! Nunca lo había sentido en mi vida. Por más de que nadie me viera así, solo mis padres, yo era muy consciente de que era una futura estrella, y no deseaba otra vida que no sea la mía. Pero al verlo a _él,_ a ellas, ¡Y sobre todo a ella! Quinn Fabrey, no sentí otra cosa más que eso, puros celos, por saber que ella era su novia, que podía estar cerca de _él_, y dominarlo como quisiera.

_"Hey Finn, Rupaul",_ _"Cruzadas de Cristo en mi casa hoy a las cinco, no faltes"_, ¿Enserio hablarían de religión? ¡Por favor! No entiendo cómo podía ser la jefa del club de celibato.

El profesor Shus abandonó el coro, y _él _dejo de venir a los ensayos, eso significaba que solo iba a por obligación, no era un chico diferente, el solo era uno más. De verdad pensé que lo disfrutaba, lo note al escucharlo cantar. _"Eres mejor que todos ellos" _le dije antes de marcharme…

Volvió, si volvió. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba viendo! ¡Finn Hudson estaba disculpándose! Mi rostro estaba entre iluminado y sorprendido.

La canción comenzó a sonar, y las voces de mis compañeros acompañaron la melodía. Cantaría con _él,_ pensé que me sentiría nerviosa, quiero decir, yo siempre cantaba solos, nunca hacía duetos, pero lo más extraño fue que me sentí de lo más cómoda, como si toda la vida habría cantado con _él_.

Comenzó a cantar su estrofa con una decisión que solo había visto muy pocas veces, _"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere"_, nada comparado cuando cantamos "You're the one that i want", donde _él_ estaba nervioso, y luego cortaron la canción a la mitad.

_"A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume,"_ Y ahí me sonrió, esa sonrisa fue mi perdición. Tenía la sonrisa de costado más bonita que había visto, no, no solo era bonita, era sincera y transparente. Era hermosa.

_"For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on."_ Y me miró a los ojos acercándose levemente. ¿Alguien me podía culpar por estar haciéndome una película en mi cabeza? Además, quien no se haría una película con aquella mirada. La canción siguió y descubrí que de verdad sonaba bien el club Glee unido, nuestras voces se complementaban, y _él _volvió a sonreír.

Cantando con _él _era una perfecta armonía, era comodidad, era estar en mi lugar, era sentirme yo. ¡Me sentía completa! como si fuera que había encontrado a quién estaba a mi medida. Todos esos comentarios que alguna vez había dicho que_ él_ era solo un chico más, tenía que retractarlos, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Me dio la mano y yo cantaba, intentaba expresar en la canción todos esos sentimientos que sentía, quería gritar, quería decir a los cuatro vientos que me sentía feliz. Luego apareció el Sr. Shus, al vernos dijo, que se quedaría. ¡Era tan feliz! ¿_Él _se sentiría como yo? ¿Habrá tenido sentimientos similares?

Las esperanzas me volvieron al cuerpo. Yo era _Rachel Berry_, yo luchaba como nadie por lo que quería. ¿Y si tenía novia, qué? Yo amaba las cosas complicadas, y esto sería un reto, prometí que_ él_ me querría, que lograría acercarme a _él._ _Después de todo, uno no sentía aquellos sentimientos muchas veces en la vida..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>_ Hola! La verdad es que esto empezó como un one-shot y después me di cuenta que podría seguir con los demás capítulos. _

_¿Qué dicen?¿ Da para seguirlo o lo dejo como capítulo único? _

_Como ven es el punto de vista de Rachel, si lo seguiría avanzaría con el mismo punto de vista, quizás podría agregar el de Finn también._

_¿Ustedes que piensan?_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Agus._

_06/11/2011_


End file.
